1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting control circuit for vehicle lighting equipment and, more particularly, a lighting control circuit for vehicle lighting equipment constructed to control the lighting of a semiconductor light source that is composed of a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, the vehicle lighting equipment using the semiconductor light emitting device such as LED (Light Emitting Diode), or the like as the light source is known (for example, JP-A-2002-231013 (page 2 to page B4, FIG. 1 to FIG. 5)). In case the vehicle lighting equipment is constructed by using the LED as the light source, a wide variety of specifications are provided for such lighting equipment because the lighting equipment acts the eye of the vehicle and also the design aspect is looked upon as important. For example, according to the vehicle (type of a car), the number of used LEDs is different, a shape and a size of the lighting equipment itself are different, a circuit configuration of the lighting control circuit for the vehicle lighting equipment used to control ON/OFF and the brightness of respective LEDs is different, and so on. Various variations can be made.